He Felt No Pain
by Bookdancer
Summary: The last companion story to A New Identity. The story of how Jag/Matt/Cub/Alex dies in A New Identity. One-Shot. Other companion stories are These Hands Are Made For Tickling and I Never Break My Promises.


**I am so ashamed of myself right now. Ya know why? 'Cause I've had this written down in my notebook for a while now, a few weeks actually, finished and ready to be typed and published. And I decided to be lazy and wait to type it. I am so sorry. Anyways, to:**

**everyone who reviewed, favorite storied, or story alerted- Thank you so much! You made me feel so warm inside when I got those.**

**Owltalon- This is the last one-shot for this group of companion stories. I think you got it confused. Anyways, I meant to tell this to you later, but I forgot. Here's what I forgot to tell you: You are so lucky to have a good warrior's name! Mine's stupid, it's Scarheart. That or Scarnose. See, I moved five months after I was born, so I switch between the two. You're so lucky...**

**I do not own Alex Rider. Here we go. **

He Felt No Pain

Ben sighed as he looked around. D- and K-Units were having a gathering at his house. They had one every year, just to see each other. Of course, they still saw each other elsewhere, this was just so they could see _everyone_.

And, currently, Ben was worried. Matt (Jag) hadn't shown up yet, and he was usually one of the first people there. Everyone else was already there.

"Hey, Ben!" Casey (Monkey, but his real name was Sarcasm) called.

"What, Casey?" Ben asked.

"Turn on the TV!" Joe (Eagle) yelled.

"Dude, you read my mind!" Casey screeched.

Yes, Monkey and Eagle (Casey/Sarcasm and Joe) were _still_ acting like toddlers. Ben suspected they'd had brain damage when they were young. Maybe they'd been dropped on their heads. But, to be honest, Ben had to say he was grateful. Sam (Wolf) and Luke (Lion) just sat and argued all day long. And it was always the same argument. _Every_, _single_, _day_. They even called each other, _just_ to argue. Jake (Snake) and Mike (Cobra) just looked through 'memory books' all day. Memory books were books that contained pictures and items with special meaning. For example, Jake went and searched, and searched, and searched for the match box that Cub gave K-Unit. He flattened it and glued it in. Jake and Mike say the books are 'testaments to our friendship'. Ben says they're testaments to his unit mates' stupidity. Really, Ben thought Matt and himself were the only sane people left in the two units.

So anyways, Ben obliged to Casey and Joe's request, and turned on the TV. It was the news, and it was talking about a bank robbery. Apparently, an old man had kept the robbers distracted by talking to them, and he later threw himself at the robbers when they noticed the police. The medics said he died instantly when he received a bullet to the heart.

"The man was age 67, but, despite his age, he appeared very lithe and muscular." The news reporter said. "And now for some interviews from the hostages."

"He saved our lives."

"I didn't even know him."

"He was a hero."

And several other things flitted in and then out of Ben's ears. He was staring at the screen, hoping against hope that he was wrong. But it all fit.

Matt wasn't here yet, but he was always one of the first to arrive.

The man was Matt's age.

The man sounded like he was Matt's build.

Matt wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice himself for others. Even others who he had never met.

Then the phone rang. Ben slowly walked to the phone and answered. "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Ben Daniels?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"My name is Dr. Linstrum. I'm calling from St. Dominic's about Matthew Hammond."

"He's dead, isn't he?" the words slipped out of Ben's mouth easily, like he'd said them dozens of times before. Then Ben realized he had. Matt had been injured so many times before that he'd lost count. But before, he'd always gotten a 'no'. Now, he got a...

"Yes. I'm really sorry, Mr. Daniels."

"Wait, how did you know-"

"You are the first contact on his cellphone. One of seven."

"Yes. Okay. And- and I can tell the others. They're at my house right now."

"Thank you, Mr. Daniels. And know that Matthew was a hero. He died instantly, so he felt no pain."

No pain... the exact opposite of what Ben was feeling. He'd lost so many people; his parents, older brother, childhood friends, and more. But he'd never felt this way before. He'd hurt, but not as much as he did now.

Dimly, he heard himself thank Dr. Linstrum. Then he hung up and walked into the living room. He reached out and turned off the TV. All of his friends quickly complained, but stopped when they saw his face.

"Ben?" Sam asked uncertainly.

"It's him." Ben said, staring at a picture of Matt.

"Who?" Joe asked, unnaturally serious.

"Matt. He- he's gone. Dead. He was the man on the news."

"You could be mistaken." Luke said pleadingly. Matt was the youngest in his unit. He was the leader. He was supposed to protect his unit mates. He was supposed to protect his brothers.

Jake and Mike both looked up from the memory book they were looking through, Jake's blue and Mike's brown eyes already shining with unshed tears. They both knew those tears and more were going to be spilt before the night was over.

Joe and Casey turned and buried their heads in each others shoulders, silently begging for Ben to be joking. It was just another prank. Like the ones they used to pull back at Brecon Beacons. Yeah, that was it. Ben was just getting back at them for the prank they'd pulled at the last get-together. But they knew he wasn't. Because this was too cruel. Their little brother was gone.

Sam had turned pale. Had he ever apologized for the way he treated Cub? Had he ever told Matt he loved him like a brother? Had he ever let Matt know he really enjoyed being pranked, because it let him know Matt was still there? Still alive? He'd never play another prank again, Wolf vowed. Not without Matt. As long as Matt wasn't there, Wolf would play no more pranks. Never again.

"The doctor called. He told me." Ben whispered, hating himself for destroying his friends' hopes. Hating himself for saying Matt was dead. Hating his friends for making him tell. Hating the doctor for telling him. Hating the robbers for robbing the bank. Hating the robbers for shooting Matt. Hating the people for needing help. Hating the police for not getting there in time. Hating Matt for saving the people. Hating Matt for sacrificing himself. Hating Matt for dying. Hating himself for hating Matt.

"What'd the doctor say?" Jake choked out.

"He said- he said he felt no pain."

** Exactly 1,000 words, counting the title but not the ANs. Wow. Anyways, you guys are lucky, 'cause I added some things that weren't in there before.**

** And this was the last one-shot in the series of companion stories for A New Identity. Phew. I didn't know it'd take that long to get all of them done and published.**

** Anyways, which one was your favorite? A New Identity, These Hands Are Made For Tickling, I Never Break My Promises, or He Felt No Pain?**

** Review please!**


End file.
